Lost And Found
by Snuffy5
Summary: Ok, here's the scoop. It's a slash... a musical slash. It's between D/Z. Don't give me any of that homosexuality guff, because all flames involving that will be fed to my rats.


Lost and Found  
  
An Invader Zim Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill  
  
(Begin)  
  
Zim didn't look up at the alarm. He was not going to school. His heart was broken. His whole reason to live, to conquer Earth was gone. He felt like something was missing... a peice of him was gone.  
  
(Author's Note: Not litterally of course! LOL!)  
  
Zim had just received a transmission yesterday, explaining to him that his lover, Mizo, had died in a severe accident. He lay on the floor, crying, unable to stop himself. He was miserable. Alone. Deserted. Hurt beyone repair. Tears ran out of his deep crimson eyes.  
  
(AN: Mizo: pronounced Mee-zoo)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib realized that Zim hadn't been in Skool for a while. He decided to do some undercover work. He snuk up to his house, avoiding the killer lawn gnomes, and up to the window. His eyes widened. Zim was laying on the floor, not in his costume, crying. Dib had never seen Zim out of his costume before. He now had two antennae for his normally black hair, and deep crimson eyes, instead of his normal blue ones. He looked like he was read to kill himself.  
  
He ran to the front of the house and knocked on the door. No answer. Now Dib was really worried. He cracked open the door. "Zim?" He said cautiosly.  
  
"Go away, miserable human scum..." he tried to say normally. It didn't work. His feelings stuck out like a sore thumb. He burst into tears again.  
  
Dib slowly walked in and kneeled down. "Zim, what happened?"  
  
Zim slid a transmitter his way. He pressed the "Play" button on the screen.  
  
"Zim, with my deepest regret, I am here to inform you that your lover, Mizo has died in a tragic accident. We have already given her a proper burriel. She was a wonderful Irken, Zim. I am sorry." It ended. Dib's eyes widened. Normally he would be jumping for joy at this tragic accident, but something stopped him.  
  
"Zim, I..." Dib started.  
  
"Go away. Leave me alone." He said weakly. He turned over so he wasn't facing him. He took off something on his hand and threw it against the wall. Dib looked at it. His heart stopped.  
  
A ring.  
  
Were they getting married?  
  
(AN: I have no idea if they have marriges on Irk. Let's just say they do. Bare with me, ok?)  
  
Zim sat up and leaned aginst the wall. He sobbed into his hands.  
  
"God, Zim, I am so sorry." Dib said, embracing him. It was a friendly hug to show he cared.  
  
He tried desparately to hide his tears. He looked down.  
  
(AN: Oh i can't stand it anymore! MUSICAL ALERT!!!)  
  
"Everybody's got something...  
They had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let her go...  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until that day I found Mizo  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
She'll always be, my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
She's the one I think about each day  
And I no no matter where life take me too  
I know that I'll never forget...  
  
Mizo... oooh..." Zim sang softly.  
  
Dib tried to comfort him.  
  
  
"She stole your heart  
Only did it because she could  
Chewed you up and swapped you around  
That girl never was no good  
Baby I will never do that  
I'll love you faithfully  
But your suspicious mind thinks  
I'm gonna repeat her story  
  
She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Making you follow me  
Making me a suspect  
You seem to think I'm playing her game  
Don't you know her name  
  
That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike  
You confusing day with night  
That was then, this is now  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
I'm never gonna mess around,   
Set you down, can't you see  
That was her  
And baby this is me" He put a hand on his heart at his final words  
  
Zim looked at him. "D-do you really mean that?"  
  
"I really mean that, Zim." He paused. "Good or bad, you're a huge part of my life. And the truth is..." he swallowed his pride. "I love you, Zim."  
  
Zim smiled through his tears. Just by the tone of his voice, he could tell he was sincere. "I love you as well."  
  
They bent toward eachother in a kiss. Zim's heart was on fire. He loved Dib. And he didn't care if he told the world.  
  
  
  
  
G.I.R. came running in when Dib left. "Hey Zimmy zim ziim zooom zeem!" G.I.R. said stupidly. "Why were you and Dibby sucking on eachother faces?"  
  
Zim didn't feel like explaining. "Look, G.I.R.! A squirrel." G.I.R. darted through the door yelling "SQUIRREL SQUIRREL! SQUIRRELY SQUIR!" he ran in circles. Zim smiled.  
  
(End)  
  
I'm sorry! I turned it into a musical. So sue me. Flames are welcome, but they will be fed to my rats. 


End file.
